Kill Him
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Steve found that all the other Avengers are wanting to kill the murderer from Hydra, he thought he should had protected Bucky but at last he joined his companion Avengers. Mostly focus on the friendship between Bucky and the others.


**Kill Him**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky, or any other Avengers. They all belong to Marvel. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

A theme challenge: Kill Him.

* * *

 **The story:**

"I swear I am killing that murderer who is responsible for my losing my parents, and dare you all to stop me from my taking avenge, especially you, Captain America!" Tony Stark stomp his feet when yelling at Steve, and at the same moment he got his one hand well prepared with Mark-47. Steve was wanting to say something when looking at Tony, but he hesitated and kept silent. The former killer lowered his head when the other man claimed him guilty, and his hair slipped over his cheeks, prevented even Steve from seeing his expression.

"I must kill that bastard who had kicked me far away from my bikini and tube dress, Cap. Don't try to stop me, even it was you." Natasha took out a pistol from somewhere—or seemed like nowhere—and spun it in her hand with a handsome move. Winter Soldier was standing still as if he were a sculpture that never moved.

"That guy, I mean the guy tore my wings off on the Helicarrier, I am going to kill him, I will not bear him any more!" With a feeling of desperation Steve saw Sam Wilson took out his gun with these words. Bucky's head was still lowered, Sam was staring at him but he didn't look back. Until this moment, Steve kept thinking that Falcon and Winter Soldier should had became one of each other's best friend, since they had escaped for a distance way side by side, fought a tough war in that airport shoulder by shoulder, lived for a long time in Wakanda room by room. He had never expected that one day Sam would fire at Bucky.

"The murderer who has tons of skeletons in the closet, in the name of the avengers I'll kill him." Clint aimed at Bucky with his arrow on the bow. Steve was about to say that if there were only one person knows the pain of brainwashing that would be you, yet all these words got stuck in his throat.

It seems that Captain America could hardly keep himself from bursting into tears. His expression showed that he was regret taking Winter Soldier back to his Avengers companions, he should have protected him from any danger after the dark-haired one's getting rid of those Russian words once in his brain. Steve tried to rush forward to bear the fury from the other Avengers for his buddy, his pal, his Bucky, however, Wanda held him back with her special power and told him:"Calm down, Cap, and please trust everyone."

All the weapons fired at one command, before Steve could figure out who the commander was.

A noise of explosion came from the cannon in the palm of Iron Man, and confetti glowed on the head and shoulder of Bucky; wet streamers flew out from the pistol of Black Widow and rested on Bucky's hair like some seaweed; the gun of Falcon squirted great amount of froth with different colors, even Steve and Wanda were involved; Hawkeye released his arrow but without aiming at anyone, the arrow rushed out of the window and blasted into a large flower of fireworks.

And everybody at the moment was lucky enough to see a fall-off-his-chair expression on the prefect face of Captain America.

Tony threw his iron hand cannon away and cheered: "I declare that the murderer from Hydra has been shot dead at the moment! And now let the welcome party for Winter Soldier—James Barnes, our new companion of the Avengers begin!" He whistled happily to the air, and Jarvis played music for him immediately.

"Er, well, Steve?" Winter Soldier waved his one hand in front of Steve Rogers while the blond was completely to stunned to move. "Actually…it was Natalia…she told me that there should be a trial to the Winter Soldier by the Avergers, and she told me that they won't do harm to me. I have faith in them, Steve, because they are the ones in whom you have faith."

Finally Captain America brought himself back to reality gradually. He tried his best to fight back the tears brimming his blue eyes and raised his head. He looked at all his companions as well as his friends with a sight of gratefulness, and then he smiled with a whisper to Bucky: "So…it is my turn now."

Before his sentence finished Steve suddenly printed a light and gentle kiss on Bucky's lips, and then his smile widened with a steam of warmth flew out his lips: "I had killed that brainwashed weapon of Hydra just now. And this moment, the only one in front of me, is my Bucky as well as my Winter Soldier."

-FIN-

 _Well, the theme "kill him" meant to be a tragedy, but I am always headstrong enough to try a sweet happy-ending story with a sad theme~ ^^_


End file.
